Kanji Uzumaki
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Quando Iruka avisa à Naruto que ele foi escolhido pra ser Hokage, ele e Hinata voltam para Konoha, junto com seus filhos. Mas será um desafio e tanto para Kanji Uzumaki, o ninja que nasceu cego.
1. Família Uzumaki

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Kanji Uzumaki**

**Capítulo 1.**

Essa história se passa depois do Shippuden, quando Sasuke já havia voltado para Konoha com seu time. Aos 18 anos, Naruto deixou Konoha com Hinata e, fora da aldeia, os dois se casaram.

Hinata teve um casal de filhos: Hinako e, em seguida, Kanji. A diferença entre os dois era de 3 anos.

Hinako parecia a versão "Jutsu sexy" de seu pai, com cabelos loiros presos em duas maria-chiquinhas até os ombros, mas seu olhos eram perolados como os de sua mãe. Usava um vestido chinês de cor laranja, com um short preto e sandálias azul-escuras com velcro. Pro orgulho da família Hyuuga, havia herdado o Byakugan e o Taijutsu Hyuuga.

Kanji tinha os cabelos azulados de sua mãe, mas o penteado parecia o de Itachi Uchiha, olhos azuis como seu pai e as marcas dele nas bochechas. Usava um casaco preto e roxo, calça azul escura e sandálias pretas com velcro. Ao contrário de sua irmã, não herdou o byakugan e o Taijutsu Hyuuga, mas tinha o chackra da Kyuubi além do seu, embora não costumasse lutar por ter um grande problema: ser cego.

Por viverem em Suna desde o casamento, Naruto e sua família não tinham contato com Konoha. Pelo menos, até aquele dia.

Hinako havia se tornado Chunnin aos 14 anos, e Kanji, com 11, estava prestes a se formar na academia de Suna. Foi quando a família Uzumaki recebeu uma visita de Konoha.

**Naruto:** *surpreso ao abrir a porta* Iruka-sensei?

**Iruka:** *sorriso* Há quanto tempo, Naruto! Posso entrar?

**Naruto:** *sorriso megawatt* É claro!

Iruka entrou na casa e Naruto fechou a porta. Hinata almoçava com seus filhos quando os dois apareceram na cozinha.

**Hinata:** *surpresa* I... Iruka...Iruka-sensei!

**Iruka:** *sorriso leve* É bom vê-la também, Hinata! Vejo que não mudou tanto, sem ofensa!

**Hinata:** *sorriso tímido* Não me ofendeu!

**Naruto:** *para seus filhos* Hinako, Kanji, quero que conheçam nosso ex-sensei Iruka!

**Hinako e Kanji:** Muito prazer, Iruka-san!

**Iruka:** *sorriso* Também é um prazer conhecê-los! Bom Naruto, eu vim falar com você sobre algo muito sério!

**Naruto:** *preocupado* Do que se trata, Iruka-sensei?

**Iruka:** *sério* Explicarei tudo à você e Hinata! Venham!

Os três foram conversar na sala.

**Kanji: ***curioso* O que será esse "assunto sério"?

**Hinako: ***preocupada* Não faço ideia, mas acho que envolve a tal aldeia Konoha!

Meia-hora depois, Naruto voltou à cozinha.

**Naruto:** *empolgado* Crianças, arrumem suas malas!

**Kanji e Hinako:** *surpresos* Pra quê?!

**Naruto:** Nós iremos para Konoha!


	2. A volta pra Konoha

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Após arrumarem tudo, Naruto e sua família foram para Konoha com mala e cuia (uau, isso foi cafona). No caminho, Kanji adormeceu, e Naruto o carregou nas costas.

**Hinako:** *curiosa* Otou-san, o que Iruka-san disse pro senhor e pra Okaa-san pra nós estarmos indo pra Konoha?

**Naruto:** *sorriso leve* Iruka-sensei veio me avisar que Tsunade-Obaa-san faleceu recentemente, e que eu fui escolhido pra ser o próximo Hokage!

**Hinako:** *surpresa* Puxa, ser Hokage deve dar muito trabalho! E eu achava que ser Chunnin já era difícil!

**Hinata:** *apontando* Olhem, estamos chegando em Konoha!

A família foi recebida pelos ninjas dos portões de Konoha, que reconheceram Naruto e Hinata.

**Hinako:** *olhando pros lados* Aonde vamos agora?

**Naruto:** *faminto* Eu queria ir ao Ichiraku e matar a saudade, mas temos que ir à torre antes!

Na torre, Iruka esperava por Naruto com Kakashi, Sasuke e Sakura, estes dois últimos casados.

**Sasuke:** *impaciente* Quem exatamente você chamou pra ser Hokage, Iruka-sensei?

**Iruka:** *surpreso* Achei que já desconfiasse, Sasuke!

**Sakura:** *desconfiada* Não vai me dizer que é...

Antes que Sakura completasse suas suspeitas, alguém bateu na porta, entrando logo em seguida.

**Kakashi:** *sorriso por trás da máscara* Naruto, Hinata, há quanto tempo!

**Naruto:** *sorriso megawatt* Digo o mesmo, Kakashi-sensei!

**Hinata:** *ruborizada* É bom ver todos novamente!

**Sakura:** *notando Hinako e Kanji* São seus filhos?

**Naruto:** São sim! A loira é a Hinako, minha filha mais velha e Chunnin recente! E o dorminhoco aqui é o Kanji, que fará seu último ano da academia aqui em Konoha!

**Hinako:** *sorriso* Muito prazer!

**Hinata:** *cutucando Kanji* Kanji-kun, nós já chegamos!

**Kanji:** *esfregando os olhos* Como é?

**Sakura:** *sorriso* Que fofo! Ele tem as mesmas marcas no rosto que o Naruto!

**Kanji:** *surpreso ao ouvir a voz de Sakura* Ah... valeu! Seja você quem for!

**Sakura:** Sou Sakura Haruno!

Sasuke estranhou que Kanji possuía o olhar fixo e foi até ele, chacoalhando a mão na sua frente, o que o surpreendeu, pois Kanji não reagiu.

**Iruka:** *confuso* Pra que isso, Sasuke?

**Kanji:** *reconhecendo a voz* Oi Iruka-san!

Tentando descobrir mais, Sasuke estalou os dedos na frente de Kanji e este segurou o pulso esquerdo dele, assustado.

**Sasuke:** *surpreso* Eu já esperava! Naruto, é impressão minha ou o seu filho mais novo é... cego?

**Naruto:** É sim, desde o nascimento!

Essa informação surpreendeu a todos.

**Kanji:** *sorrindo* Mas isso não me atrapalha muito!

**Sasuke:** *com dor* De qualquer modo, Kanji, poderia soltar o meu pulso?

Kanji passou os dedos pelos traços da mão esquerda de Sasuke, de olhos fechados.

**Kanji:** *soltando o pulso de Sasuke* Desculpe! E é um prazer conhecê-lo, Sasuke Uchiha!

**Sakura:** *olhos arregalados* Como sabe o nome dele se ele não se apresentou?

**Hinako:** *explicando* Kanji pode saber sobre as pessoas "lendo" a mão esquerda delas! Foi o sensei dele que ensinou!

**Kakashi:** *impressionado* Confesso que é uma técnica impressionante! Ah propósito, sou Kakashi Hatake!

**Hinako e Kanji:** Muito prazer!

**Iruka:** Bom Naruto, espero que seu filho esteja pronto pro seu último ano na academia!

**Kanji:** *confiante* Estou mais do que pronto, Iruka-san! E não se preocupe com o fato de eu ser cego! Apesar da deficiência, minhas notas sempre foram boas, sem falar dos meus Jutsus!

**Sasuke:** *sorriso maroto* O contrário do pai dele!

**Naruto:** emburrado* Muito engraçado, Teme!


	3. Shizuka Uchiha, Nami Hyuuga e Rock Kimi

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Depois da "reunião" na torre, Hinata e Hinako foram conhecer sua nova casa, enquanto Naruto e Kanji iam para o Ichiraku.

**Naruto:** *devorando sua décima tigela* Então Kanji, o que está achando de konoha?

**Kanji:** *comendo tanto quanto seu pai* Posso dizer, pela simpatia de Sakura-san e por esse Rámen delicioso, que vou adorar estar aqui!

**Naruto:** *sorrindo* Eu fico feliz por ouvir isso!

**Kanji:** *mudando de assunto* Otou-san, como é a academia de Konoha? O ensinamento é muito difícil?

**Naruto:** *gota* Bem, Kanji, não sei se sou o ninja indicado pra te afirmar isso!

**Kanji:** *confuso* Ué, por quê?

**Naruto: ***sem graça* É que eu fui aprovado na academia só na terceira vez, e com as piores notas! Eu não tinha bom controle de chackra e nem conseguia realizar jutsus, por causa do chackra da Kyuubi misturado com o meu!

**Kanji:** Isso é estranho! Tenho o chackra da Kyuubi misturado com o meu também e nunca tive problemas pra controlá-lo!

**Naruto:** Bom pra você, Kanji! Mas você irá se sair bem como se saiu na academia de Suna!

**Kanji:** *sorriso* Obrigado pelo apoio, Otou-san! Quando as aulas da academia vão começar?

**Naruto:** Amanhã! Eu te ajudarei a se aprontar! Ah, mais uma coisa: a filha de Sasuke e Sakura vai estudar com você na academia, e pediram à ela pra te ajudar quando necessário! Seja gentil com ela, ok?

**Kanji:** *sério* Como se eu tivesse sido grosseiro com uma garota antes!

**Naruto: ***aliviado* _Sorte que ele não é filho do Teme!_

No dia seguinte, antes do horário normal das aulas começarem, três garotas conversavam na sala tranquilamente.

A primeira tinha cabelo rosa comprido e olhos cor de ônix, que usava um vestido chinês vermelho, shorts preto e sandálias azul-escuras com velcro. Era a filha de Sakura e Sasuke Uchiha, Shizuka Uchiha.

A segunda tinha cabelos cor-de-chocolate presos em duas tranças compridas com uma faixa na testa, olhos perolados e usava uma roupa parecida com a de uma sacerdotisa (imaginem a roupa da Kikyou de Inuyasha, mas com calça roxa). Seu nome era Nami Hyuuga, filha de Tenten e Neji Hyuuga.

E a terceira tinha cabelos verde-escuros nos ombros com parte presa em duas maria-chiquinhas, olhos negros e usava uma baby-look verde escura, faixas nos braços, um shorts laranja e sandálias pretas com velcro. Seu nome era Rock Kimi (sei que é estranho, mas é isso aí), filha de Rock Lee com uma moça da vila.

**Kimi:** *surpresa* Iruka-sensei pediu pra você auxiliar o filho do novo Hokage?

**Shizuka:** *séria* Pois é! Ele me disse que eu devo auxiliá-lo sempre que necessário porque o garoto é cego!

**Nami:** *olhos arregalados* Um ninja cego?! Isso não se vê todo dia! Qual é o nome dele?

**Shizuka:** Kanji Uzumaki!

**Nami:** *surpresa* Eu o conheço! É o segundo filho da minha "tia" Hinata!

As garotas iam falar mais a respeito, mas pararam quando os outros alunos começaram a entrar na sala e se sentar.

Entre eles, tinha um garoto de cabelos negros nos ombros e olhos verde-esmeraldas, que usava uma camisa cavada cinza com o símbolo Uchiha nas mangas, bermuda preta e sandálias pretas com velcro. Era o irmão-gêmeo de Shizuka, Sachiko Uchiha.

**Nami e Kimi:** *olhos brilhando* SACHIKO-KUN!

**Sachiko:** *emburrado* _Eu odeio fangirls! Por que elas não acham outro para amolar com seus gritos?_

Mas tudo ficou em silêncio quando Iruka entrou na sala, trazendo Kanji pelo braço.


	4. Primeiro dia e conversa entre primos

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

No episódio anterior...

**Nami e Kimi:** *olhos brilhando* SACHIKO-KUN!

**Sachiko:** *emburrado* _Eu odeio fangirls! Por que elas não acham outro para amolar com seus gritos?_

Mas tudo ficou em silêncio quando Iruka entrou na sala, trazendo Kanji pelo braço.

**Capítulo 4.**

Shizuka mudou seu olhar sério pra um olhar surpreso quando viu Kanji. Nami e Kimi fizeram o mesmo.

**Iruka:** *colocando o material sobre sua mesa* Ok, todo mundo sentado! Bem vindos ao novo ano, alunos! E eu gostaria que todos dessem as boas vindas à Kanji Uzumaki, o filho mais jovem do nosso Sexto Hokage!

**Nami:** *surpresa* _Nossa, ele mudou bastante! Quando o vi pela última vez, era só um pirralho que se vestia mal e detestava arrumar o cabelo!_

**Kimi: ***babando* _Uau, ele é mais lindo que o Sachiko-kun!_

**Shizuka: ***tão surpresa quanto Nami* _Pra um garoto cego, ele é bonito!_

**Iruka:** Shizuka, pode vir até aqui?

Despertando de seus pensamentos, Shizuka levantou-se de seu lugar e foi até o sensei. Assobios masculinos foram ouvidos, mas Sachiko calou a todos com seu "olhar demoníaco".

**Iruka:** *cochichando* Pode ajudar o Kanji a achar o lugar dele? O único disponível é do lado do Inuki!

**Shizuka:** *no mesmo tom* Tudo bem!

Kanji levou um susto ao ser agarrado pelo pulso por uma mão que não reconheceu e ser arrastado até um lugar, do lado de um garoto.

O tal garoto tinha cabelo castanho espetado e olhos perolados, que usava um casaco cinza e velho, bermudão marrom e sandálias pretas com velcro. Na sua cabeça, havia um cachorro. Era Inuki Inuzuka, filho de Hanabi e Kiba Inuzuka.

**Inuki:** *cumprimentando* E aí, primo Kanji? Há quanto tempo!

**Kanji:** Oi Inuki!

**Inuki:** *surpreso* Como soube?

**Kanji:** *sorriso maroto* É o único primo que eu tenho, já esqueceu?

Os dois riram na hora.

**Inuki:** *olhar sonhador* Como vai a Hinako?

**Kanji:** Bem! E pelo tom de voz, você ainda gosta dela!

**Inuki:** *corado* Sim! Eu sei que somos primos, mas eu não consigo aceitar esse fato! A amo muito, mesmo ela sendo 3 anos mais velha e gostando de caras mais velhos ainda!

**Kanji:** *fazendo cara de "anjo barroco"* Ai, que coisa mais fofa, Inuki!

**Inuki:** *emburrado* Também não precisa gozar da minha cara, Kanji! Ia gostar se eu fizesse o mesmo?

**Kanji:** *dando de ombros* Como não estou apaixonado por ninguém, isso vai demorar pra acontecer! A propósito, a garota que me trouxe até aqui era a filha dos Uchiha, não?

**Inuki:** *surpreso* Sim, mas... como sabia que era ela? E mais, como sabia que era uma garota?

**Kanji:** Meu pai me disse que ela me ajudaria quando necessário, só não sei o nome dela! Mas sei que era uma garota quando ela segurou meu pulso! De um jeito forte, mas ainda delicado!

**Inuki:** Poderia ser um cara gay!

**Kanji:** *olhos arregalados* Tem gay nessa sala?!

**Inuki:** *rindo* Tem dois, mas são namorados! E o nome da filha dos Uchiha é Shizuka Uchiha!

**Iruka:** *incomodado* Os dois aí atrás! Parem de conversar ou irão ficar depois da aula!

Felizmente, os dois entenderam o recado e ficaram quietos.


	5. Kanji e Kimi se conhecem

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Depois que a aula acabou, Kanji ainda ficou na academia. Seu pai havia pedido para Hinako ir buscá-lo, e ele a esperava.

Mas não era o único que estava na sala, e ele sentia isso.

**Kanji:** *sem saber quem era* Está esperando alguém?

**Desconhecido:** *surpreso* Ah... sim! Meu Otou-san!

**Kanji:** *refletindo* _A voz é de garota, e é uma voz bonita! Será que é a Shizuka Uchiha?_ Qual é o seu nome?

**Garota:** *corada* Kimi... Rock Kimi!

**Kanji:** * levantando do banco* _Rock Kimi?! É um nome diferente!_

Sentindo o chackra de Kimi com dificuldade, já que não estava tão ativo, ele andou até ela. É claro que, como não sentia a presença de objetos, bateu o joelho numa mesa.

**Kimi:** *preocupada e indo até ele* Você está bem?

**Kanji:** *de joelhos no chão* Estou sim! Foi só uma batida!

Kanji levantou do chão e ficou frente a frente com Kimi, mesmo sem vê-la.

**Kimi:** *sem graça* Escuta... sem querer ser indiscreta, mas... você é completamente cego?

**Kanji:** Sou! Bom, tenho 10% de visão em cada olho, mas isso não ajuda a enxergar nada! O máximo que consigo ver é uma foto, bem de perto mesmo!

**Kimi:** E não procurou ajuda? Quem sabe... de um ninja médico!

**Kanji:** Já, de 15 ninjas médicos! Mas não adiantou! A cura seria mais fácil se eu tivesse perdido a visão, mas eu já nasci sem a visão, e eles sempre dizem que a chance de falhar é muito grande! De 80% ou até mais! Dar 10% a cada olho foi a única coisa que puderam fazer por mim!

**Kimi:** *chateada* Puxa, que pena!

**Kanji:** Meu sensei de Suna me ensinou um Jutsu que concentra o chackra nos meus olhos e me faz enxergar, mas só por 5 minutos, e esse Jutsu ainda gasta todo o meu chackra e me deixa exausto!

**Kimi:** *empolgada* Pode me mostrar? Quer dizer... se você quizer!

**Kanji:** *pensando em voz alta* Acho que não tem problema!

**Kimi:** *sorrinso* Que bom! Pena que a Shizuka não está aqui, mas poderá fazer de novo outro dia!

**Kanji:** *fazendo sinais de mão* JUTSU DE VISÃO DE LUZ!

Após dizer essas palavras, seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e veias apareceram em volta deles, como se fossem os olhos Hyuuga. A primeira coisa que ele enxergou foi o rosto surpreso de Kimi.

**Kimi: ***abrindo um sorriso* É um Jutsu bem... diferente! E as veias lembram a minha amiga Nami!

**Kanji:** *vermelho* Kimi? _Uau, ela é linda! Epa, por que isso agora? Não é hora de corar, Kanji Uzumaki!_

**Kimi:** Acho melhor desfazer o Jutsu, ou não vai ter chackra nem pra andar até em casa!

**Voz:** *entrando na sala* Yosh! Kimi, cheguei!

**Kimi:** *virando-se* Ohayo, Otou-san!

**Kanji:** *cara azeda* _Aquele é o pai da Kimi? Por que se é, não foi dele que ela puxou a beleza incrível!_

Kanji desfez o Jutsu, antes de Rock Lee olhar pra ele. Seus olhos voltaram a ser azuis e as veias desapareceram.

**Lee:** *olhando pras marcas nas bochechas de Kanji* Você é o filho do Naruto, não?

**Kanji:** Sou! Me chamo Kanji Uzumaki!

**Voz:** *atrás de Lee* E eu sou a irmã dele!

**Kanji:** Ohayo pra você também, Hinako!

Após as apresentações, foram todos embora.


	6. Briga de Uchiha

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

O tempo passava, e como na academia de Suna, Kanji não teve dificuldade para aprender Jutsus e nem fazer seus gestos. Tinha boa memória, lia e escrevia em Braille.

Até que finalmente se formou e chegou o dia em que anunciariam as equipes.

**Hinako:** *batendo na porta do quarto de Kanji* OTOUTO, ACORDA! VOCÊ VAI SE ATRAZAR!

**Kanji:** *esfregando os olhos, irritado* EU NÃO SOU SURDO, SABIA?

Após berrar isso, levantou-se da cama e foi se vestir. Por sorte, sua roupa do dia seguinte estava sempre sobre a cadeira ao lado da cama, então não teve trabalho para se vestir.

**Hinata:** *quando Kanji entrou na cozinha* Ohayo, Kanji-kun! O café já está servido! Seu pai irá acompanhá-lo até a academia desta vez, porque sua irmã está indo pra uma missão!

**Kanji:** *sorrindo* Ohayo também, Okaa-san!

**Naruto:** *entrando na cozinha* Ohayo para todos!

Naruto beijou sua esposa e bagunçou os cabelos de Kanji, antes de se sentar pra tomar café. Antes de irem à academia, Kanji teve que pentear novamente os cabelos.

**Kanji:** *no caminho pra academia* Ei Otou-san, qual foi a sua equipe? A Okaa-san estava nela?

**Naruto:** Ah, não! Eu estava na equipe 7, com Sakura e Sasuke, pais da Shizuka! E sua mãe estava na equipe 8, com o Kiba, pai de Inuki, e um rapaz chamado Shino Aburame!

**Kanji:** Puxa! Será que farei parte da nova equipe 7?

**Naruto:** *sorriso megawatt* Devia se preocupar mesmo é com quem serão seus companheiros de equipe! Bom, chegamos! Lá está o Iruka-sensei!

**Iruka:** *ao avistá-los* Ohayo Naruto-san, Kanji!

**Naruto:** *surpreso* Por que toda essa formalidade? Ainda sou seu ex-aluno, Iruka-sensei! Pode me chamar só de Naruto!

**Iruka:** *sorriso leve* Muito bem, então! Nos vemos depois, Naruto!

Kanji foi para a sala de aula, onde a maioria dos alunos estava, e Iruka se reuniu com os outros senseis. Ao achar o chackra de Inuki, Kanji sentou-se ao seu lado.

**Kanji: ***sentindo dois chackras fortes* Tem alguma briga acontecendo?

**Inuki:** *entediado* Tem! Os gêmeos Uchiha estão brigando de novo!

E Inuki não estava errado: Shizuka e Sachiko, com kunais nas mãos, brigavam em plena sala de aula.

**Shizuka:** *irritada* Já estou cansada de você ficar mandando na minha vida... PRINCIPALMENTE NA AMOROSA!

**Sachiko: ***igualmente* AH É? COMO SEU NII-SAN, TENHO O DIREITO DE CUIDAR DE VOCÊ!

**Kanji:** *gota* _Cuidar significa atacá-la em plena sala de aula?!_

A surpresa maior foi quando Sachiko fez um Jutsu que arremessou Shizuka na direção de Kanji e Inuki. Este se abaixou pra não ser acertado, mas Kanji não sacou tão rápido e Shizuka foi pra cima dele.

Ao cair, ela estava sobre ele, com os braços dele em volta de sua cintura e os lábios "colados" um no outro.


	7. Equipes 7 e 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

No episódio anterior...

**Shizuka:** *irritada* Já estou cansada de você ficar mandando na minha vida... PRINCIPALMENTE NA AMOROSA!

**Sachiko: ***igualmente* AH É? COMO SEU NII-SAN, TENHO O DIREITO DE CUIDAR DE VOCÊ!

**Kanji:** *gota* _Cuidar significa atacá-la em plena sala de aula?!_

A surpresa maior foi quando Sachiko fez um Jutsu que arremessou Shizuka na direção de Kanji e Inuki. Este se abaixou pra não ser acertado, mas Kanji não sacou tão rápido e Shizuka foi pra cima dele.

Ao cair, ela estava sobre ele, com os braços dele em volta de sua cintura e os lábios "colados" um no outro.

**Capítulo 7.**

**Shizuka:** *assustada* AAAIII!!!

Com o grito de Shizuka, Kanji soltou sua cintura e colocou as mãos nos ouvidos. Por ser cego, seus outros sentidos eram mais sensíveis que o normal, e o grito de Shizuka quase o deixou inconsciente.

Kanji: *tentando abafar a dor* Não precisava gritar no meu ouvido, Shizuka! Parecia uma buzina!

Shizuka: *vermelha e com a mão na boca* Ka... Kanji... eu... não queria...

Sachiko: *impaciente* Não se esqueceu de nada, Shizuka? Temos que terminar nossa luta!

Iruka: *entrando e vendo a bagunça na sala* O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI?! TODO MUNDO SENTADO!

Os alunos correram para seus lugares, morrendo de medo.

Iruka: Em primeiro lugar, eu quero dar os parabéns por todos que se formaram! Mas esse é só o começo, pois são apenas Gennin, o primeiro nível ninja! Eu dividirei vocês em equipes de três, e cada equipe será comandada por um Jounnin!

Após dizer isso, Iruka começou a dizer as equipes, mas Inuki e Kanji não estavam prestando atenção. Estavam conversando sobre o que aconteceu.

**Kanji:** *cochichando* Por que, exatamente, Shizuka me beijou?

**Inuki:** *cochichando também* Foi um acidente, cara! Sachiko a arremessou e ela caiu em cima de você!

**Kanji:** *emburrado* De qualquer modo, ela não precisava ter gritado no meu ouvido se sabia que foi um beijo acidental!

**Inuki:** *sorriso maroto* Só um beijo acidental?! Pois eu tô achando que você adorou!

**Kanji:** *vermelho e irritado* EU NÃO ADOREI NADA!

**Iruka:** *veia na testa* PAREM COM ISSO VOCÊS DOIS!

**Kimi:** *confusa* _Ele não adorou o que?_

**Iruka: ***voltando a ler as equipes* Próxima é a equipe 7, essa com 4 ninjas: Kanji Uzumaki... Rock Kimi... Inuki Inuzuka... e Shizuka Uchiha!

**Kanji:** *pensativo* _Até que não está mal..._

**Iruka: **Próxima, equipe 8: Sachiko Uchiha... Sora Aburame... e Ando Nara!

**Shizuka: ***se matando de rir* Há, há, há! Bem feito, Sachiko-baka!

**Sachiko: ***entrando em desespero* _Era só o que me faltava! Estou na mesma equipe que os gays da sala!_


	8. Gray, o presente de Kanji

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

No horário do almoço, Inuki puxou Kanji até a casa dele.

**Kanji: ***confuso* O que exatamente estamos fazendo na sua casa? O intervalo não vai demorar pra terminar! E se não chegarmos à tempo de conhecer nosso sensei?

**Inuki: ***tranquilo* Não se preocupe com isso! Iruka-sensei disse que nosso novo sensei vai se atrazar porque foi fazer uma visita "bem demorada" ao seu Otou-san! Temos tempo de sobra!

**Kanji: **Mas o que viemos fazer na sua casa?

**Inuki: **Buscar seu presente de aniversário, ora!

**Kanji: ***surpreso* Aniversário?! Mas só completo 12 anos daqui a duas semanas!

**Inuki: ***constrangido* Er... é mesmo? Então considere isso seu presente de aniversário adiantado!

Os dois entraram na habitação dos Inuzuka, e Inuki mostrou o presente de Kanji, algo que ele nunca esperou ganhar.

De volta à academia, Shizuka e Kimi esperavam impacientemente pelo sensei e por seus companheiros de equipe.

**Shizuka:** *ficando irritada* MAS ONDE ELES SE METERAM, AFINAL? JÁ FAZ MEIA-HORA QUE O INTERVALO ACABOU!

**Kimi:** *preocupada* Não achei que se atrazariam tanto assim! O Inuki disse que ia dar um presente de aniversário ao Kanji e...

**Shizuka: ***olhos arregalados* É o aniversário do Kanji?! Se tivessem me dito antes, eu teria trazido um presente!

**Kimi:** *sorriso maquiavélico* Aquele "beijo acidental" não foi um presente?

**Shizuka:** *vermelha* PARE DE DIZER ESSAS COISAS! AQUILO FOI UM ACIDENTE E PONTO FINAL!

**Kimi:** *dando de ombros* Se você diz... _Pena que não fui eu! Ei, eu poderia dar o mesmo de presente! Não, melhor não! No meu caso, eu faria de propósito, e ele poderia ficar bravo!_

**Voz: ***entrando na sala* Aí meninas, voltamos! O sensei já chegou?

**Shizuka:** *séria* Ainda não, Inuki! Mas você e o Kanji também estão atrazad... O QUE É ISSO?!

Ela apontou para um cachorro enorme e cinza que vinha ao lado de Kanji.

**Kanji:** *sorriso megawatt* É o meu presente de aniversário que ganhei do Inuki! Seu nome é Gray! Não se preocupem, ele é manso e novo!

**Kimi:** *surpresa* É um filhote ainda? Mas dá pra levar alguém nas costas! Imagina o tamanho dele quando for adulto!

**Inuki:** *sorrindo* Prometi ao Kanji ajudá-lo a treinar Gray para ser seu parceiro e guia, já que o Kanji não pode saltar em árvores por não poder vê-las!

**Shizuka:** Que bom! Mas podia ter nos dito que era seu aniversário, Kanji! Teríamos trazido presentes também!

**Kanji:** Meu aniversário é só daqui a duas semanas, o Inuki que me presenteou adiantado!

**Voz:** *entrando na sala* Desculpe a demora! O sexto Hokage era meu grande amigo e a conversa acabou se estendendo!

**Kanji: **Tudo bem... er... sensei! Por que não se apresenta?

**Sensei:** Tudo bem! Meu nome é Konohamaru, o neto do terceiro Hokage! E vocês?

**Kanji:** Sou Kanji Uzumaki, filho do sexto Hokage! E este é meu cachorro Gray!

**Kimi:** Sou Rock Kimi, especialista em Taijutsu!

**Inuki:** Sou Inuki Inuzuka, e este na minha cabeça é meu cachorro Akimaru!

**Shizuka:** E eu sou Shizuka Uchiha, filha da "pupila" da quinta Hokage! _Melhor não falar que meu pai foi pupilo do sannin Orochimaru!_

**Konohamaru: ***sorriso* É um prazer conhecê-los! E então, prontos pra começarem as missões?

**Equipe: ***animada* Com certeza!


	9. Yukina, a ninja médica

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Por serem apenas Gennin, a equipe 7 começou com missões de classe D, como sempre. Nos intervalos das missões, Inuki ajudava Kanji a treinar Gray, e logo os dois se entendiam muito bem.

Mas é claro que, por Kanji ser filho do Naruto, logo perdeu a paciência e exigiu uma missão de classe maior.

**Naruto: ***sorriso maroto* _Esse é meu filho, sem dúvida! _Tudo bem, Kanji, você pediu! Darei uma missão de classe B: escoltar alguém até Kemuri (Aldeia da fumaça)!

**Shizuka:** E quem nós iremos escoltar?

**Naruto:** Uma ninja médica de Kemuri! Apesar de suas habilidades de cura, ela não é muito boa em batalha! Então precisa de escolta para voltar para sua aldeia! Tenho certeza de que darão conta! _Pelo menos é o que eu espero!_

Após dizer isso, os portões se abriram e revelaram a tal ninja médica. Ela tinha cabelos loiros em tranças rastafari até a cintura, olhos verde-escuros e usava um quimono azul largo e sapatos chineses com meia comprida.

**Ninja:** *olhando pra eles* São vocês que irão me escoltar?

Ela abriu um sorriso com a confirmação deles.

**Kimi:** *olhos brilhando* _Ela parece ser bem legal!_

**Kanji:** *analizando o que ouviu* _Pela voz, não aparenta ser uma pessoa ruim!_

**Inuki:** *indeciso* _E agora? Eu devo dar em cima dela ou continuar com meu amor pela Hinako?_

**Shizuka: ***desconfiada* _Ela é mesmo uma ninja médica? Não se pode julgar pela aparência!_

**Ninja:** *sorriso leve* Eu sou Yukina, muito prazer!

Após Naruto explicar mais algumas coisas, a equipe 7 e Yukina partiram, rumo a Kerumi.

**Yukina:** *observando cada um discretamente* _Pra terem mandado ninjas tão jovens pra essa missão, eles devem ser muito bons! Huh?!_

Seu olhar parou em Kanji, nas costas de Gray, e corou violentamente.

**Inuki:** *notando Yukina corar* _Fiz bem em escolher a Hinako pra se apaixonar! Todas as garotas à minha volta só correm atrás do Sachiko ou do Kanji! Não que isso me interesse, é claro!_

**Kanji:** *arregalando os olhos* Gray, pode parar um minuto?

Gray obedeceu a ordem, e os outros estranharam.

**Kimi:** *confusa* Kanji-kun, por que parou?

**Kanji:** *fechando os olhos* Pode ser que eu esteja enganado, mas tem 7 ninjas inimigos atrás da gente! Há mais ou menos 500 metros!

**Konohamaru:** *surpreso* Como sabe disso? Usou o Byakugan?

**Kanji:** *gota* Achei que meu pai havia dito que eu não herdei o Byakugan do meu pai! E eu posso ouví-los! Estão bem perto!

Mal ele disse isso, os tais ninjas apareceram na frente deles, cercando-os.

**Shizuka:** *pegando uma kunai, suspirando* E eu que não estava a fim de lutar hoje!


	10. Chegando em Kemuri

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

A equipe 7 ficou em posição de ataque, com kunais nas mãos. A pedido de Konohamaru, ficaram na frente de Yukina.

**Yukina:** *surpresa* _Não nego que eles tem um bom trabalho de equipe, mas será o suficiente?_

**Kanji:** *fazendo sinais de mão* De jeito nenhum que vou recuar! Vou fazer justiça ao meu nome! JUTSU CLONES DAS SOMBRAS!

Por estar sobre Gray, este acabou se clonando junto com o dono. Enquanto os originais ajudavam a proteger Yukina, os clones iam em batalha contra os ninjas.

**Inuki:** *percebendo a situação* Vocês três, entrem na batalha junto com Konohamaru-sensei! Eu e Akimaru cuidamos de proteger a Yukina!

**Shizuka:** Como quizer! SHARINGAN!

**Kimi: **LÓTUS PRIMÁRIA!

**Kanji:** JUTSU CLONES DAS SOMBRAS!

Assim, ficou mais fácil de batalhar. No final, derrotaram todos os ninjas e puderam seguir seu caminho.

**Shizuka:** *entediada* Fala sério! A batalha foi muito rápida! Aposto que aqueles ninjas não vencem nem bebês!

**Yukina:** *preocupada* Aquilo é só o começo! Por eu ser a única ninja médica de Kemuri, sou muito perseguida! Pelo mundo inteiro! Inclusive, em minha própria aldeia! Por isso vivo me locomovendo!

**Inuki:** Então você não mora "exatamente" em Kemuri?

**Yukina:** Moro! É minha terra natal! Mas vivo fora dela! A perseguição se deve pelo que acontece comigo à noite! Só não sei exatamente o que acontece, pois vivo perdendo a razão!

**Kanji:** Por quanto tempo você vai ficar em Kemuri?

**Yukina:** Uns três dias! Depois disso, vocês podem voltar pra Konoha e eu irei para outra aldeia com ninjas de Kerumi! Opa, chegamos! Bem vindos à aldeia de Kerumi!

**Kimi:** *olhos brilhando* Uau, esse lugar é lindo! Apesar do nome!

**Kanji:** *emburrado* _Se eu tivesse chackra suficiente depois de fazer os clones, poderia ver como é a aldeia! Que droga!_

Após caminharem um pouco, olhando em volta, chegaram à casa de Yukina. Seus pais, chamados Daisuke e Ayame, os receberam.

**Daisuke:** *apertando a mão de Konohamaru* É um prazer tê-los em nossa casa, honorável neto!

**Konohamaru:** *gota* Mesmo depois de anos, ainda não pararam com essa mania de "honorável neto"?

**Ayame:** *preocupada* _Os garotos desse time não são feios! Só espero que Yukina não tenha se interessado por nenhum deles, ou terão problemas à noite!_


	11. Lembranças sobre Kuno Uzumaki

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

Na hora do jantar, todo mundo comeu até ficar satisfeito. É claro que não foram todos que couberam na mesa, então Kanji e Inuki sentaram-se num sofá, com seus cachorros comendo no chão à frente deles.

**Kanji:** *encostando o cotovelo* Inuki, o que tem no meu cotovelo?

**Inuki:** *olhando a "coisa"* Você está encostando num violão!

**Kanji:** *apalpando o violão* É mesmo, um violão! Ei Sr. Daisuke, o senhor se importa se eu tocar música no seu violão?

**Daisuke:** *sorriso* Fique a vontade, rapaz!

**Inuki:** *curioso* O que você vai tocar, Kanji?

**Kanji:** *posicionando o violão* Uma música que dedico à uma pessoa que foi muito especial pra mim, apesar dos altos e baixos!

**Shizuka e Kimi:** *ouvindo a conversa* _Será que essa "pessoa especial" sou eu?_

Kanji limpou a garganta e começou a cantar.

**Kanji:** *olhos fechados* Brother, my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for?  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend this war never began?  
We can try, brother, my brother.

We face each other  
From different sides  
The anger burns  
Can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy  
To cause such pain  
Our foolish pride  
Makes us hate this way  
We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me, what good is winning  
When you lose you heart?

**Kanji e Inuki:** Brother, my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for?  
Is'nt life worth so much more?  
We should love one  
Another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began?  
Tell me why,  
Brother, my brother.  
Yes,  
We can try,  
Brother, my brother.  
Yes

Enquanto os dois cantavam, ou só o Kanji, todos no local estavam surpresos. No final da música, todos aplaudiram.

**Kimi:** *sorriso* Que música mais linda!

**Ayame:** *confusa* É impressão minha ou você citou um irmão na música?

**Kanji:** *sorriso* Não foi impressão! Essa música foi dedicada ao meu irmão-gêmeo, Kuno Uzumaki!

**Shizuka:** *olhos arregalados* Gêmeo?! Você tem um irmão-gêmeo como eu?!

**Kanji:** *chateado* Eu tinha! Ele faleceu aos 5 anos, graças a uma doença do coração que nos pegou de surpresa! Eu só me lembro que ele era idêntico à mim, segundo a visão dele, tinha o Sharingan e os poderes da Kyuubi, passados pra mim quando ele morreu!

Kanji tirou uma foto do bolso e a mostrou para a equipe.

**Konohamaru:** *analizando a foto* Dá pra ver que são gêmeos! Cara de um, focinho do outro, por mais feio que vocês fossem aos 5 anos!

**Kanji: ***veia na testa* Pro seu bem, vou ignorar esse último comentário! Bom, eu vou dormir!

Kanji saiu dali, com a ajuda de Gray, e foi pro seu quarto.

**Kimi:** *imaginando dois "Kanjis"* _Que pena que o Kuno morreu! Eu poderia ficar com um e a Shizuka com o outro!_


	12. Ataque noturno de Yukina

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

Inuki dividia o quarto com Kanji, e ao entrar lá, ele e Gray já estavam dormindo num beliche. Akimaru deu um latido baixo.

**Inuki:** *cochichando* Tem certeza, Akimaru? Vamos ver!

Inuki e Akimaru olharam pela janela e viram vários ninjas escondidos, de um modo nada discreto.

**Inuki: ***surpreso* _Akimaru estava certo: a casa está rodeada de ninjas! Mas não será problema, desde que fiquem do lado de fora! Pelo menos tem vigias nessa casa!_

Após pensar isso, Inuki foi pra cama de cima do beliche e dormiu, com Akimaru dormindo ao lado de Gray. Mas como a Sra. Ayame temia, Yukina passou por "mudanças" durante a noite.

Como todos sabem, Luxúria era um pecado capital, e Yukina à noite era a prova disso. Embora não fosse tão forte, ela tinha luxúria, e coitado do rapaz por qual ela se interessasse.

As mudanças começaram ás duas horas da madrugada. Despertada por seu "desejo interior", Yukina acordou e ficou apenas com uma roupa sensual da cor preta: uma baby-look "bem" decotada, um shorts "bem" curto e sandálias com salto agulha. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, sem tranças, lisos e escorridos, e em sua mente, havia apenas uma coisa.

**Yukina:** *voz sensual* Kanji Uzumaki... você é meu!

No quarto dos rapazes, Kanji acordou ao sentir "vibrações" no assoalho.

**Kanji:** *confuso* _Tem alguém andando pela casa à esta hora da noite? Hum... se não me engano, é o chackra da Yukina, embora pareça um pouco... diferente! Melhor eu dar uma olhada!_

Usando seu Jutsu de Visão de Luz, Kanji saiu do quarto, tomando cuidado pra não acordar Inuki e os cachorros. Mas não precisou andar muito.

**Voz feminina:** *atrás dele* Kanji...

Kanji virou-se para a dona da voz, sabendo que se tratava de Yukina. Mas ao ficar frente a frente com ela, seus olhos se arregalaram e sentiu seu nariz começar a sangrar.

**Kanji:** *gaguejando* Yu... Yukina? _Grande, Kanji! Agora não é hora de gaguejar! O que houve com ela? Parece até que ela está querendo... não, não é possível! É isso que acontece com ela durante a noite?_

Sem ligar para o nervosismo de Kanji, Yukina foi até e o prendeu contra a parede.

**Yukina:** *voz sensual* Interessante esse seu Jutsu! Ele o torna mais atraente... Kanji-koi!

Só acrescentar "koi" ao seu nome foi o suficiente para Kanji ficar vermelho. Sem falar na crise nasal, que aumentou um pouco ao sentir enormes seios prensados contra o seu peito.

**Kanji:** *tentando amenizar as coisas* Ahn... olha, Yukina... eu tenho que ir dormir! Esse meu... jutsu... gasta quase toda a minha energia e... se eu não dormir... vou estar sem condições de... cumprir minha missão!

**Yukina:** *sorriso maquiavélico* Prefere estar dormindo em vez de estar aqui comigo?

**Kanji:** *limpando a crise nasal com um lenço* _Tô perdido!_


	13. Explicações

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

No episódio anterior...

**Kanji:** *tentando amenizar as coisas* Ahn... olha, Yukina... eu tenho que ir dormir! Esse meu... jutsu... gasta quase toda a minha energia e... se eu não dormir... vou estar sem condições de... cumprir minha missão!

**Yukina:** *sorriso maquiavélico* Prefere estar dormindo em vez de estar aqui comigo?

**Kanji:** *limpando a crise nasal com um lenço* _Tô perdido!_

**Capítulo 13.**

**Kanji: ***notando Yukina fechar os olhos e pronunciando algo inaudível* O que está fazendo? _Algo me diz que não é coisa boa!_

**Yukina:** *mostrando a mão com chackra e um sorriso maquiavélico* Como você sabe, sou uma ninja-médica! E como ninja médica, sei onde acertar pra deixar alguém mais... relaxado!

Após dizer isso, acertou os tais "pontos" no corpo de Kanji, e ele logo notou a diferença.

**Kanji:** *um pouco tonto* _O que está havendo comigo? Eu não consigo reagir! É como se... meu corpo tivesse mente própria!_

**Yukina: ***colocando as mãos de Kanji segurando sua cintura* Bom, hora de fazer o que interessa!

Yukina esmagou seu lábios contra os de Kanji, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e pressionando mais ainda os seus seios contra o peito dele. Sem ter noção do que estava fazendo, Kanji a puxou pra mais perto, abraçando-a pela cintura.

**Yukina:** *gemendo* Kanji_... Eu já fiz isso dos "pontos" com muitos ninjas fortes e experientes, mas esse garoto é o primeiro que me faz gemer desse jeito! _

**Kanji:** *rosto levemente ruborizado* Yu... kina... _Eu devo estar perdendo a razão, só pode ser isso!_

**Grito: **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Esse grito, dado por Inuki na porta do quarto, foi o suficiente pra Kanji recuperar a razão e soltar Yukina. Esta parecia um pouco tonta, e acabou desmaiando. Quanto à Kanji, este caiu de joelhos no chão quando seu Jutsu Visão de Luz acabou, quase inconsciente e transpirando muito.

Os outros apareceram no corredor, assustados por causa do grito.

**Kimi:** *preocupada* Por que gritou, Inuki? E o que aconteceu com Kanji e Yukina pra estarem assim?

**Shizuka:** *arqueando uma sobrancelha* Eu tenho outra pergunta: por que a Yukina está vestida desse jeito?

**Konohamaru:** Devia estar com calor, só isso!

**Voz:** *atrás deles* Esse garoto teve sorte, isso sim!

Todos se viraram, menos Kanji e Yukina, dando de cara com um monte de ninjas.

**Inuki:** *reconhecendo-os* Ei, vocês são os ninjas inimigos que estavam em volta da casa! O que significa "esse garoto teve sorte"?

**Ninja chefe: ***sério* Essa ninja-médica é possuída durante a noite por uma espécie de "desejo"! Se ela se interessou por um ninja durante o dia, vai tentar seduzí-lo durante à noite! Caso o ninja não dê o que ela quer, ela o mata! Felizmente, o grito do ninja de cabelo castanho impediu que algo pior acontecesse!

**Konohamaru:** *refletindo em voz alta* Eu posso fazer um Jutsu de Selamento pra impedir que isso continue acontecendo!

**Ayame:** *sorriso* Eu agradeço muito, honorável neto!

**Konohamaru:** *fazendo o selamento com uma veia na testa* _Esse negócio de "honorável neto" já está enchendo!_


	14. Voltando pra Konoha

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 14.**

Como Yukina não corria mais perigo depois do selamento de Konohamaru, a equipe 7 pode ir embora no dia seguinte. Mas o que havia acontecido no dia anterior não saía da cabeça de Kanji.

**Kanji:** *espantado* Quer dizer que ela teria me matado se eu não tivesse dado o que ela queria?!

**Inuki:** *sorriso maroto* Acho que você não corria perigo de morte, mesmo se eu não tivesse gritado! Parecia estar dando o que ela queria!

**Kanji:** *vermelho* Difícil de acreditar que a Yukina tinha só 13 anos! Kimi, dá pra você usar a Lótus Primária em mim? Talvez eu bata a cabeça bem forte e esqueça o que aconteceu!

**Kimi:** *indignada* Tá maluco?! Eu não vou usar a Lótus Primária em você! Onde é que já se viu?!

**Shizuka:** *séria* Eu posso usar o Sharingan!

**Kanji:** *sorriso amarelo* Ahn... deixa pra lá!

Inuki e Kanji resolveram mudar de assunto entre eles e os cachorros, enquanto as meninas faziam o mesmo e Konohamaru apenas se distraía com a paisagem.

**Shizuka:** *preocupada* Eu podia tentar fazer o Jutsu Temporal que inventei, mas e se eu não conseguir voltar pro meu tempo?

**Kimi:** *despreocupada* Faça o mesmo pra voltar o que fará pra ir! Esse Jutsu pode impedir uma catástrofe ou até salvar a vida de uma pessoa!

**Shizuka: ***sorriso leve* Eu agradeço o apoio, Kimi!

**Inuki:** *olhando a roupa de Kanji* Kanji, só por curiosidade: você não sente calor com esse casaco?

**Kanji:** *surpreso* Não! Por que eu sentiria?

**Inuki:** É que você passa o dia inteiro com esse casaco! Usa algo por baixo?

**Kanji:** *abrindo o casaco* Mais ou menos!

Kanji usava por baixo do casaco uma espécie de camisa que Shikamaru Nara usava antes de ganhar o colete de Chunnin (não sei o nome da peça de roupa).

**Inuki:** *depois de Kanji fechar o casaco* Imagina se a Yukina tivesse te visto sem o casaco!

**Kanji:** *suspirando* Eu só quero esquecer isso, tá legal? Ué, tem alguem brigando? Sinto chackras ativos!

**Shizuka:** *apontando a entrada de konoha* Ali! É a equipe do Sachiko!

Sachiko estava na entrada de Konoha com Ando e Sora, os dois últimos discutindo entre si.

Ando Nara era filho de Ino e Shikamaru Nara, com cabelos loiros presos num rabo de cavalo curto, olhos castanhos e que usava uma camisa cavada roxa, bermuda branca e sandálias azul-escuras com velcro.

Sora Aburame era filho de Temari e Shino Aburame, com cabelo e olho da mesma cor que os de Ando, mas seus cabelos eram espetados e usava as mesmas roupas de seu pai, embora carregasse um leque enorme.

**Sachiko:** *notando a equipe 7, com um olhar entediado* Oi pra vocês! Estão voltando de uma missão?

**Kimi:** *corada* Es... estamos! O que há com eles?

**Sachiko:** *suspirando* Briga de namorados!

**Ando:** *irritado* AH, É ASSIM? POIS EU NÃO QUERO TE VER NUNCA MAIS!

**Sora:** *rebatendo* EU QUE NÃO QUERO TE VER NUNCA MAIS!

Cada um foi pra um lado.

**Inuki:** *dando um tapa na testa* Que ridículo! Já é a terceira briga só esse ano! Será que não se tocam que esse "nunca mais" só dura até o dia seguinte?


	15. Sachiko cantando Single Ladies?

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 15.**

Duas semanas se passaram, e finalmente chegou o aniversário de 12 anos de Kanji.

Todos os seus amigos estavam presentes. Bom, quase todos.

**Kanji:** *confuso* Eu não sinto o chackra de Shizuka! Ela não veio com você, Sachiko?

**Sachiko:** *suspirando* Ela disse que ia testar um novo jutsu! Acho que o nome era "Jutsu Temporal" ou algo assim!

**Nami:** *tendo uma ideia* Ei pessoal, que tal jogarmos karaokê?

Todos concordaram e improvisaram um palco, que acabou sendo uma mesa de madeira.

**Kimi:** *oferecendo-se* Eu começo!

Após escolher uma música, ela subiu em cima da mesa.

**Kimi: ***cantando* He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was a punk,she did ballet  
What more can I say?

He wanted her, she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well.

But all of her friends stuck up there nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth.

Enquanto Kimi cantava, Kanji, Inuki e Sachiko conversavam, ao mesmo tempo que a ouviam cantar.

**Voz:** *aproximando-se deles* Querem salgadinhos?

**Kanji:** *sorrindo ao reconhecer a voz* Valeu, Hinako!

**Inuki:** *corado* _Hinako-chan está cada dia mais linda!_

**Sachiko:** *igualmente corado* Va... valeu, Hinako-chan!

**Inuki:** *tendo uma ideia* Ei Hinako, você ainda é fã da Beyonce, não?

**Hinako: ***confusa* Sou, por quê?

**Inuki:** *sorriso maquiavélico* Aposto que o Sachiko não teria coragem de cantar e dançar _Single Ladies_!

**Sachiko:** *olhos arregalados* O que?!

**Kanji:** *espremendo o riso* Eu concordo! Seria um mico danado! Mas ele deve ter medo de enfrentar isso!

**Sachiko:** *olhar irritado* Eu não tenho medo!

Sachiko levantou-se e foi até o "palco".

**Kanji:** *fazendo sinais de mão* Vou até ativar meu jutsu! Esse "mico" eu não perco por nada!

**Sachiko:** *cantando e dançando* All the single ladies  
(All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
(All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
(All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up

Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Kept crying my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

'Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

Oh, oh, oh...

'If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

Enquanto Sachiko cantava, as reações do público foram várias.

**Nami:** *arqueando uma sobrancelha* _Eu imaginava Ando e Sora cantando essa música, mas o Sachiko?!_

**Kanji:** *espremendo o riso* Será que ele nos dá um "autógrafo"?

**Inuki e Kimi:** *sorriso maquiavélico* Com certeza, não!

**Sora e Ando:** *olhos brilhando* _Eu amo essa música!_

Após terminar de cantar e dançar, Sachiko desceu do palco, morrendo de vergonha.

**Sachiko:** *escondendo o rosto* O lado bom disso tudo é que minha família não viu!


	16. Lembranças do Jutsu Temporal

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 16.**

Dias depois, no Ichiraku, uma certa Uchiha de cabelos rosados usava o tempo livre para refletir.

**Shizuka:** *preocupada* _Algo me diz que eu não devia ter usado o Jutsu Temporal e salvado a vida daquele garoto!_

Início do flashback.

Quando Shizuka Uchiha usou o Jutsu Temporal e voltou alguns anos no tempo, reconheceu que havia parado num necrotério.

**Shizuka:** *notando alguém coberto por um lençol sobre uma maca* _Quem será que está embaixo desse lençol? _

Como a sala estava vazia, Shizuka puxou o lençol despreocupada, mas levou um susto ao perceber que se tratava de um garotinho.

**Shizuka:** *colocando a mão no peito dele* _Como?! Ele ainda está vivo?!_

Sem entender como era possível, a rosada tentou ajudá-lo, usando os Jutsus médicos que aprendeu com sua mãe.

Para que seu trabalho ficasse mais fácil, ela o tirou da maca e o segurou em seus braços. Depois de 10 minutos, seu trabalho deu certo e o garotinho despertou.

**Garotinho:** *voz fraca* Que... quem é você? Onde estou?

**Shizuka:** *sorriso leve* Meu nome é Shizuka Uchiha! E você está num necrotério!

Após dizer isso, colocou o garotinho no chão, que apesar de um pouco cambaleante, não teve problemas pra ficar em pé.

**Shizuka:** *fazendo sinais de mão* Sinto deixá-lo sozinho, mas tenho que ir! Vim do futuro e não posso alterar mais as coisas!

**Garotinho:** *aflito* Espera! A gente vai se reencontrar algum dia?

**Shizuka:** *sorriso* Pode ser! Quem sabe...

Em seguida, desapáreceu. Fim do flashback...

**Shizuka:** *comendo seu rámen* _E se eu tiver mexido com o futuro? Isso é preocupante!_

**Voz:** *colocando a mão de Shizuka* Oi Shizuka, tudo bem?

**Shizuka:** *virando-se* Oi Kanji, oi pra você também Gray!

**Gray:** *erguendo a pata* Au (oi)!

**Kanji:** *confuso* Você está com algum problema? Notei desânimo em sua voz! Aliás, não tenho notícias suas desde o meu aniversário!

**Shizuka:** *levantando-se do balcão* Eu andei ocupada com um Jutsu novo! O Sachiko te deu meu presente?

**Kanji:** *sorrindo* Deu sim! A fornada de biscoitos estava deliciosa! Ué, já vai?

**Shizuka:** Já, fiquei de me encontrar com a Kimi! Não se esqueça de que faremos a prova Chunnin amanhã!

**Kanji:** *sorriso megawatt* Não vou esquecer! Até amanhã, Shizuka!

Shizuka sorriu levemente, antes de ir embora.

**Shizuka:** *sorriso leve* _O Kanji é um rapaz muito legal, mas agora que o conheço melhor, sei que ele não é o meu tipo! Acho que ele combina mais com a Kimi!_

**Voz:** *batendo de frente com Shizuka* Ei, não olha por onde anda?

**Shizuka:** *com a mão na cabeça* Me desculp...

A fala morreu em sua garganta quando Shizuka o olhou de frente. Sabia que era um rapaz pela voz, mas tinha uma capa com capuz que cobria o seu rosto (parecia a Ravena). Era... assustador.

**Rapaz encapuzado:** *corando dentro do capuz* Ahn... tu... tudo bem...

O rapaz saiu correndo, como se todos os Pitbulls do mundo estivessem atrás dele.

**Shizuka:** *surpresa* _Eu que fico com medo e é ele que sai correndo?! Que cara mais estranho!_


	17. Confissões entre amigos

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 17.**

No dia seguinte, era o início da prova Chunnin, e antes de entrarem, as equipes reparavam umas nas outras.

**Shizuka:** *surpresa* É o mesmo cara encapuzado que esbarrou em mim ontem!

**Kimi:** *confusa* De quem você está falando?

Shizuka apontou o cara, discretamente.

**Kimi:** *desconfiada* Por que ele está vestido desse jeito? Tá pior que o Sora!

Mas logo deu de ombros e entrou na sala, junto com o resto da equipe.

A primeira fase da prova Chunnin não foi complicada pra ninguém da equipe 7. Kimi e Kanji eram inteligentes, embora este estivesse fazendo a prova em Braille. Quanto à Shizuka e Inuki, estes tiveram a ajuda do Sharingan e do Akimaru.

A segunda fase da prova Chunnin complicou um pouco, mas fizeram o trabalho de equipe como na missão com Yukina e conseguiram passar. A desvantagem é que Kimi foi acertada na perna por uma kunai, mas Shizuka a curou quando chegaram à torre.

Por poucos Shinobis terem passado na segunda fase, as preliminares para a terceira fase não foram realizadas. Então as equipes teriam um mês para se prepararem para a fase final.

**Shizuka:** *treinando com Kimi na floresta* Ei Kimi, se quizer, pode ficar com o Kanji pra você!

**Kimi:** *surpresa* Ué, por que isso de repente? Você não gosta dele?

**Shizuka:** Gosto! Ele é um grande amigo, mas agora que o conheço melhor, sei que ele não faz meu tipo! Você combina mais com ele!

**Kimi:** *ruborizada* Puxa, obrigada! Estou lisonjeada, Shizuka!

**Shizuka:** *preocupada* Mesmo assim, temo por ele! Kanji terá que enfrentar o ninja encapuzado na terceira fase!

**Kimi:** *sorriso megawatt* Por que está tão preocupada? Kanji-kun é forte! Se ele pode com 3 ninjas de Suna na segunda fase, se sairá bem lutando contra o cara encapuzado! Mesmo sem a ajuda de Gray!

**Shizuka:** *com medo* Espero que sim!

Nas termas de Konoha...

**Inuki:** *emburrado* Eu não acredito que minha primeira luta será contra Sachiko Uchiha!

**Kanji:** *surpreso* Se está tão preocupado, por que não vai treinar? As meninas estão fazendo isso! Terão que enfrentar Sora e Ando!

**Inuki:** Te faço a mesma pergunta, "querido primo"! Seu adversário não é um cara encapuzado de Kumoga (aldeia da nuvem)?

**Kanji:** *dando de ombros* Se ele é encapuzado, eu não sei, mas o chackra dele é bem familiar! Sem falar que, além da nossa, só a aldeia dele continuou na prova!

**Inuki:** *sorriso maroto* É, e o garoto foi o único da equipe dele que não desistiu! Com isso, são 8 na final: nós dois, Shizuka, Kimi, Sachiko, Ando, Sora e o cara encapuzado!

**Kanji:** Acho melhor não falarmos sobre isso! Pelo menos, aqui nas termas!

**Inuki:** *sorriso maquiavélico* Como quizer! Mas diz aí, Kanji: você gosta mais da Kimi ou da Shizuka?

**Kanji:** *corando* Po... por quê?

**Inuki:** *sério* É feio responder uma pergunta com outra pergunta, Kanji!

**Kanji:** *refletindo* Bom... acho que da Kimi!

**Inuki:** Algo errado com a Shizuka?

**Kanji:** Não, nada errado! Ela é uma grande amiga, mas não é o tipo de garota que eu tenho interesse em namorar!

**Inuki:** Sei! Então a Kimi é o seu interesse amoroso!

**Kanji:** *ficando irritado* Se continuar com isso, não falo mais contigo!

**Inuki:** *emburrado* _Filhos de Hokage... tão problemáticos! E agora estou falando como o Sr. Nara, ninguém merece!_


	18. Ultima fase da prova Chunnin

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 18.**

No dia anterior à terceira fase da prova Chunnin, Kanji foi se consultar com Sakura Uchiha. Era outra oportunidade de sua vida para curar sua cegueira.

**Sakura:** *examinando Kanji* Hum... de fato, é arriscado!

**Kanji:** *suspirando* Tudo bem, pode falar o que sempre falam: "tem 80% de chance de você bater as botas"!

**Sakura:** *surpresa* Eu não ia dizer isso, Kanji! Mas acho que posso dar um jeito para que seu Jutsu Visão de Luz dure, pelo menos, meia-hora! Não correrá risco de vida e o chackra gastará mais devagar, mas pequenos efeitos colaterais poderão aparecer! Vai arriscar?

**Kanji:** *refletindo* Se não corro risco de vida, acho que não tem problema! Vai em frente, Sakura-san!

**Sakura:** *fazendo sinais de mão* Aguente firme, Kanji!

Ela cobriu os olhos dele, fazendo o garoto ter um pouco de dor. Após isso, tirou as mãos.

**Kanji:** *confuso* Eu não vejo nenhuma diferença!

**Sakura:** Tente usá-lo amanhã na prova Chunnin, mas só quando necessário! Você tem que dividir o chackra pra lutar e usar o jutsu!

**Kanji:** *sorriso megawatt* Agradeço muito, Sakura-san!

No dia seguinte, na fase final da prova Chunnin, todos os familiares dos participantes estavam presentes no meio do público. Entre eles, Hinako e Nami.

**Nami:** *olhando para os lados* Onde está a família do garoto encapuzado? Não vejo ninguém da aldeia dele!

**Hinako:** *desconfiada* Tem algo de muito familiar nesse garoto!

**Nami:** *confusa* Como pode saber? Se não usar o Byakugan pra ver através do capuz dele, ele é apenas um ninja como todos os outros!

**Hinako:** *fazendo sinais de mão* É uma boa ideia! BYAKUGAN!

Usando o Byakugan, Hinako olhou através do capuz do rapaz, tomando cuidado pra não olhar mais do que deveria.

**Hinako: ***em choque*_ Isso é impossível! Não pode ser... ele!_

Antes que Nami perguntasse alguma coisa, Hinako desmaiou.

**Nami: ***surpresa* _Ela deve ter visto o cara nu! Só pode ser isso! E eu não vou me arriscar a ver o mesmo!_

Inuki e Sachiko foram os primeiros a lutarem, e ambos possuíam um objetivo.

**Inuki e Sachiko:** *confiantes* _Quem ganhar, fica com o coração de Hinako Uzumaki!_

Infelizmente, um nocauteou o outro sem querer, e o único que sobrou consciente nessa batalha foi o Akimaru.

**Ando: ***num tom brincalhão* Acho que o Akimaru ganhou o coração de Hinako-chan!

Ele e Sora riram discretamente, enquanto os médicos tiravam os garotos do campo.

A próxima luta foi a de Ando e Shizuka. Mas foi só esta dar um golpe em Ando e derrubá-lo no chão, que Sora invadiu o campo em pânico, fazendo ambos serem desclassificados.

**Kimi: ***gota* _Se continuarem sentindo medo um pelo outro desse jeito, a carreira ninja deles não vai pra frente!_

Como Kimi venceu por Sora ter sido desclassificado também, chegou a hora da última luta: de Kanji contra o garoto encapuzado.

**Garoto encapuzado:** *um pouco nervoso* _Nunca pensei que, depois de tantos anos, teria que lutar novamente com ele!_


	19. Garoto emcapuzado se revela

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 19.**

A luta não estava fácil para Kanji. Apesar de não abaixar a guarda e sentir o chackra do adversário, ele também não abaixava a guarda e lutava com um estilo de Taijutsu que Nami reconheceu.

**Nami: ***surpresa* _Aquele é o Taijutsu Hyuuga?! Mas como?!_

**Garoto encapuzado: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Eu não achei que lutaríamos de novo depois de tanto tempo, Kanji! Você cresceu muito desde os 5 anos de idade!

O chackra de Kanji estava acabando, e com alguns pontos de chackra bloqueados por causa do taijutsu Hyuuga, não teve outra alternativa senão ativar o chackra da Kyuubi e fazer o Jutsu Visão de Luz.

**Kanji:** *sentindo o chackra* _Acho que agora vai facilitar as coisas!_

**Garoto encapuzado: ***surpreso* _O chackra da kyubbi?! Eu nunca vi o Kanji usá-lo antes! Mas isso não vai me deter!_

Kanji ficou espantado ao sentir o mesmo chackra da Kyubbi vindo do garoto encapuzado.

**Kanji:** *em choque* Mas como?!

**Garoto encapuzado:** *abaixando o capuz* Você não teria o chackra da Kyuubi se não fosse por mim!

Todo mundo ficou em choque ao verem o rosto do garoto encapuzado: ele era idêntico ao Kanji, mas não tinha o rabo baixo e o Byakugan estava à mostra.

**Kanji:** *olhos arregalados* Ku... Kuno?!

**Kuno:** *dando uma piscadela* É bom te ver de novo, Kanji! Vejo que seu Jutsu evoluiu muito! Mas não pense que irei facilitar na luta só por que você é meu irmão-gêmeo!

Apesar de estar confuso e chocado, Kanji deu um sorriso maroto.

**Kanji:** *posição de batalha* Vamos lutar, então!

Na plateia, os vencedores se juntaram com seus amigos e assistiam a luta.

**Kimi:** *chocada* É o Kuno Uzumaki?! Eu achava que ele estava mort... ei, espera aí? Você tem algo a ver com isso, Shizuka?

**Shizuka:** *sem graça* Bom... talvez o garotinho que eu curei ao voltar no tempo fosse o Kuno!

**Nami:** *assistindo a luta* De qualquer modo, não é sempre que a gente vê a luta entre dois ninjas gêmeos, possuidores do poder da Kyuubi! Aposto que vai empatar! Querem apostar?

**Kimi e Shizuka:** *confiantes* Tá apostado!

A luta não demorou pra terminar, e logo se soube do resultado.

**Nami:** *estendendo a mão* Podem ir pagando! Eu disse que empatariam!

**Kimi e Shizuka:** *emburradas e pagando* Sua sortuda!


	20. Final

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 20.**

A prova Chunnin terminou, e com o fim dela, vieram os resultados.

Kanji se reuniu com as meninas após se recuperar da batalha, mas elas ficaram surpresas com um detalhe.

**Nami:** Ué, seu Jutsu de Visão de Luz ainda está ativado?

**Kanji:** *sorriso megawatt* Pois é! Com a ajuda da mãe da Shisuka, consegui fazer com que ele durasse por meia-hora! Daqui a 5 minutos acaba! Aliás, onde estão Sachiko e Inuki?

**Shizuka:** *apontando os dois quase se matando* Estão querendo saber, a todo custo, quem vai ganhar o coração da sua irmã!

**Kanji:** *ruborizado* Puxa! Eu bem que queria saber quem lutaria por mim desse jeito! E parabéns por ter passado na prova Chunnin, Kimi!

**Kimi:** *igualmente ruborizada* Ah... obrigada, Kanji-kun!

**Shizuka e Nami:** *sorrisos maquiavélicos* Acho que teremos que dar uma forcinha pra esses dois!

As duas empurraram Kanji e Kimi, que se abraçaram sem querer.

**Kanji:** *vermelho* Kimi...

**Kimi:** *igualmente vermelha* Oi?

Kanji não aguentou mais e beijou a garota nos lábios com vontade. Esta retribuiu da mesma maneira, esquecendo que tinham "plateia".

**Voz:** *atrás das garotas* Parece que eu ganhei uma cunhada!

As duas se viraram e deram de cara com Kuno. Kanji e Kimi também o notaram ao pararem de se beijar.

**Kuno:** *sorriso megawatt* É bom te ver de novo, Shizuka Uchiha!

**Shizuka:** *surpresa* Você sabe o meu nome?

**Kuno:** Vai dizer que já esqueceu que você salvou a minha vida ao voltar no tempo?

Como Kanji não sabia disso, Shizuka lhe explicou tudo e ele finalmente entendeu. De repente, Kanji começou a sentir uma dor horrível e caiu de joelhos no chão.

**Kanji:** *transpirando muito* Essa não! Deve ser os "efeitos colaterais" que a Sakura-san disse!

Felizmente, ele conseguiu ficar de pé depois que a dor passou.

**Nami:** *preocupada* Tudo bem aí, Kanji?

**Kanji:** *olhando para o próprio corpo* Hum... eu não vejo nenhuma marca ou coisa assim! Que estranho!

**Shizuka:** *olhos arregalados* Você... VOCÊ ESTÁ VENDO SEM O SEU JUTSU?!

Espantado, Kanji pegou um espelho pra ver o seu rosto e notou que o que Shizuka havia dito era verdade: seus olhos estavam normais. Aliás, era a primeira vez que via o seu rosto no espelho.

**Kuno:** *empolgado* É um milagre!

Kuno abraçou o irmão, antes de rodopiar Shizuka e perceber o que estava fazendo.

**Kuno:** *ruborizado* Er... desculpa!

**Shizuka:** *sorriso maroto* Quer tomar um sorvete comigo?

**Kuno:** *surpreso com o convite* Ah... claro!

**Shizuka:** Ei Kanji, Kimi, podem vir também! É uma comemoração da prova Chunnin e de muitas outras coisas!

Os quatro saíram dali, e como Nami ficou sobrando, foi ver a luta de Sachiko e Inuki junto com Hinako.

**Nami:** *entediada* Pelo jeito, eles ainda vão lutar muito!

**Hinako:** *girando os olhos* Sim, mas o pior não é isso!

**Nami:** *curiosa* O que é pior? O aviso de que é o último capítulo dessa fic?

**Hinako:** Não! Que eles estão lutando sem saber que eu tenho namorado!

As duas caíram na gargalhada, dando um ponto final a essa fic.

**FIM!!!**


End file.
